dccomicsmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dreams in Darkness
Season 1 Episode 28 In a cell in Arkham Asylum, Batman is strapped with a straitjacket. He's now the latest addition to the Arkham line off maniacs, and none of the staff will listen to a word he says, due to his apparent insanity. with no other choice, Batman starts recounting how he ended up in such a situation. Some days before being locked in Arkham, he learns of a plan to poison a spa near Gotham. While he fights the man drilling into the spa's pipes, both are doused with the poisonous gas the man was going to pour into the system. Later on, though, Batman has other concerns as the man was hospitalized following a severe bout with hallucinations and nightmares, both extremely vivid. While examining the blueprints of the device uses by the man on the Batcomputer, he briefy saw Joker reflected in the screen, but when attacking in response, it's just Alfred. Realizing something's wrong, Batman enters the hospital to examine what has affected the man, and talks to the supervisor, Dr. Wu. While Wu has already analyzed and procured an antidote to counter the poison, it's effects includesedating the target for two full days. Batman realizes that with a plot to poison the city's water supply going on, he can't risk of sleeping for that long. So he pockets the medicine without taking it and heads off to Arkham to search for the Scarecrow, the only man with the knowledge on fear to create such a chemical. Nevertheless, while in the road, he sees Robin standing in the middle of the road. He swerves, then crashes, and promptly rescued and imprsoned by Arkham staff. As Batman's incoherent blabbing and hallucinations grow worse, the Arkham admisistrator, Dr. Bartholomew, decides to take him in as a patient and ignore his pleas to call Commissioner Gordon and Dr. Wu, dismissing them as delirium. He leaves the cowl on him as he believes removing the cowl could shatter the remains of Batman's sanity. Batman is straitjacketed and locked in a cell. When he tries to explain Scarecrow's plot to poison the city's water supply, the clueless Dr. Bartholomew simply dismisses this as well, and assures him that Scarecrow is contained. Here ends Batman's recounting. Scarecrow, safe in his lair, reveals in the fact Batman is now considered a madman, and that he tricked him into attacking the man trying to poison the spa to infect him. His giant pump machine is housed within the network below Arkham, which supplies Gotham with water. After filling it with his new fear toxin, he plans on releasing massive amounts into Gotham's supply, transforming it into a fear-filled inferno. When Dr. Bartholomew finds out that Scarecrow isn't in his cell, he talks to Batman and finally believes him. However, he refuses to let him go after Scarecrow, as he is still intoxicated by the Fear Gas, but promises to alert the police of Scarecrow's wereabouts. Realizing he has no other choice, Batman forces his way past the orderlies. He manages to overcome the first few, but realizes he can't compete with a larger force of them if he's stritjacketed. He hides and manages to free himself of the straitjacket using an ax. A guard attempts to tranquilize Batman, but he dodges, and forces the guard to take him to the basement, then leaves him handcuffed. Batman finds the entrance to the Arkham reservoir, but before he can attack Scarecrow's machine, he is again assaulted by hallucinations of practically all his rogues gallery, and even Robin and Alfred play a part in a massive nightmare where Batman is attacked from all fronts and eventually dragged into an abyss, where he is devoured by a giant Scarecrow. Barley snapping out of it, he finds the giant pump and attacks it, but the hallucinations kick in again and he is left to attack from his point of view is a horde of monsters (in reality, just a bunch of thugs). He again manages to overcome the fear and destroy the master console. However, Scarecrow foresaw that and had installed a second command console for such an eventuality. When he reaches the second console however, he is finally plunged in a nightmare without end and sees a simple power cord as a vicious snake. Yanking it, he triggers the machine's destruction, and manages to pull together and defeat Scarecrow, who is exposed to the gas when a tank containing it bursts. Scarecrow ends up imprisoned in the upper Arkham Asylum screaming and muttering, and Batman is finally able to take the anitdote, and as he sleeps, a large bat shadow covers him as he lies in bed. Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:DC Animated Universe